If Only
by Ocfanfiction01
Summary: Gohan's first day of school is troubling. First Videl Satan and now her? Mysteries of the new girl will now be answered on dragon ball z! This story is owned by RyukoBriefs07 (me) and id appreciate it if you didn't plagiarize my work and please be respectful.
1. Chapter 1-The freak

"Who is that?"

"Isn't that the girl who beat sharpener up?"

"Yea, that girls ugly. No one really likes her"

"She probably got jealous. I know I would if I were her!"

"Haha!!! Yea that freak was already an embarrassment anyways"

I sat at my lunch table alone. I listened to them talk about me and try to understand why I was different. Was I too weird? Was I ugly? Was I...a freak?...

My hands balled into my dark shorts, tears nearly falling from my eyes while looking down at my hands.

"Hey are you okay?"

I looked up at the voice. A blonde haired girl (that I had seen often alone) was watching me. Head tilted sideways as she sat her plate down on the table.

"Go away."

"Why?"

Staring at her. My face showing no emotion to the new stranger. "Because I'm a freak remember?"

"Why are you a freak?"

My tail unconsciously tightened around my waist, a new habit for me since kids decided pulling my tail was a good idea. "Just leave me alone"

"No. I don't think I will but what I wanted to say was...I'm really sorry that happened to your mom... She was really nice..."

My eyes widened as my mind spaced out. Thinking about her made me feel sick... made me feel weak. Without her I have no one left...

"My parents died too... I was too young to remember though but I can't imagine how your feeling..."

I sneered at her. What a joke"Wow thanks what else are you gonna tell me? It's okay? Cause if so you can just keep your mouth shut." With my arms crossed and now leaned back against my chair, I turned my head away from her. Looking down once again.

"No. I was wondering if we could be friends?... I don't have a lot..like at all and since you seem to be alone I was wondering if you'd be my friend." My eyes widened as my head snapped towards her. Something filled me up inside that day. Hope.

But so did another thing. My Pride.

"Whatever" I said, with a mean glare and tone but all she did was smile at me. Why'd she smile at me? I'll never know.

"Okay." Was all she said. She didn't move from her seat. Didn't so much as look back at me as she started her daily lunch.

"What are you doing?" I asked. Cautious in case of a prank. She looked up at me, her spaghetti hanging out of her mouth like a hamster.

She swallowed the food and answered me yet it's not one I would expect.

"I'm eating."

"Why here?"

"Cause your my friend"

"No I'm not"

"~yes you are. You just don't know yet."

This girls a lunatic. I just watched her eat and noticed one thing. Everyone Was Watching.

The once loud cafeteria was now reduced to whispers. All of them not staring at me, but at her.

The girl didn't seem to notice as she kept eating. I looked back from her to the whole cafeteria, wondering why she was doing this. A dare? Prank? I couldn't think of any results. After staring at her for about 15 mins she threw away her tray and the bell rang for recess in which we go to our classroom and wait for the teacher to let us go outside. I go to my class, sit in my assigned seat and get lost in thought as the teacher counts role.

That girl was a bit odd. She didn't even acknowledge them staring at her and just sat there eating. She didn't call me names and was actually nice. I wonder... would she be my friend?

The teacher dismisses us for recess and everyone else runs outside while I trail behind them. As I get outside I see a bunch of kids huddled in a circle shouting and laughing. I just look at them and go to walk away when I hear a familiar voice.

"Someone help!!!"

It was the girl from before. I walk forward to see what's going on, most kids notice me and move away. As I get to the center I freeze. The girl who had just ate lunch at my table not even an hour ago is getting the shit beat out of her by none other than Videl Satan and her little friends.

The girls bleeding from a cut in her forehead and her nose is broken. Bruises and scratches all over her frame. Dirt blood and sand covered her from head to toe. Tears rolling down her face as she's in a turtle position protecting her head. "I didn't do anything! Please stop!" I'm shaking with rage at their actions. Why?... cause that use to be me.

I stomp forward and grab a girls arm that was about to hit blondys stomach and throw her back. Videl and her other minion stop. The girl behind her stepping back a bit at the sight of me.

Videl laughs, "Wow looks like freaks travel in packs." Everyone laughs with her. My fists trembling.

"She didn't do anything to you so I'd advise you to let her go."

"Oh you advise me? Whatcha gonna do huh?"

"I'll beat your ass if you don't"

An 'ooh' went through the crowd as they looked at the smirking Videl. "Really? I'm sorry who's dad is the champion of the world?"

"That doesn't mean you won't get your ass kicked so instead of hiding in daddy's shadow why don't you do something yourself?" Everyone gasped and then started chanting. I got in my stance as she got in hers and when she went to hit. No contact was made because a certain blonde jumped infront of me. The whole left side of her cheek was now blood red as she flew back into the dirt. I looked back at the blonde as she struggled to get up. Videl smirked and straightened her stance.

"Wow, didn't think she's stuck up for trash!"

Everyone laughed and watched us. "Didn't think the champions daughter had to act tuff in front of a bunch of kids to be cool. Guess I was wrong, you are a joke." Videls body shook as her whole body turned blood red. Her next for real words were almost her last.

"At least my daddy didn't want to commit suicide!"

The next thing I remember was her scream as I broke her arm in three places. Everyone either screamed and ran or there jaws dropped as they watched videl break down and sob. Not even 30 seconds and the teachers ran over to a crying videl and called 9-1-1. All I did was freeze, watch her cry and be consoled. All of a sudden my arm was grabbed as I was pulled away from the scene. I look and see it's blondy, still dirty and bleeding. Taking me towards the bathrooms. I look at her face and then back at the paramedics that are now showing up. I sigh, not believing I'm doing this. Turning her around I pick her up and take her to the paramedics.

"Hey! What are you doing?!"

"You need medical attention dummy"

The paramedics saw the young girl and rushed her to an ambulance. Cleaning her face as they bandaged it up. The girl looked at me, smiling and yelling "thank you" before they took her and videl away. I turn to go in but the principal is standing there. I already know and walk straight to his office.

I'm given alternative school for the rest of the year only cause he couldn't get any child to tell him what they saw.The next week I'm in there and have already started on 8th grade math. It's quiet and I'm the only one in there besides the teacher. He gives me snacks and let's kids talk so i guess he's not that bad. I hear a loud yell of another teacher coming in with a girl screaming cuss words that didn't really make sense.

"Asshole cunt! Bitchy dick! Son of a Fuck!"

The teacher came in with his face blood beat red. I could practically see the steam coming out of his ears. Dragging behind him was... blondy? I stared at her wondering what she was doing. She looked over at me and waved as she shot me a big grin.

"Here's this one. She'll be in here for the rest of the year." He let go of her arm and stomped out, slamming the door behind him. Mr. Aikido, the teacher, looked down at the girl and laughed. "Haven't seen him mad in a while! Nice job kid, go sit down. Lunch will be soon."

She grinned and practically ran over to the desk beside mine. I just stared at her as she kept smiling at me. "I told you." "What'd you tell me?" "Your my friend." "Are you psychotic or something." "No. But I protect my friends. After all your the only one I got." My stomach flutter as I watched her in surprise. Then for the first time in months, I smiled.

"What's your name?"

"Mika. And you?"

"Ryuko"

We became friends that day and after our 6th grade of school year was up we were back in classes. She took up for me and I took up for her. Videls arm got out of her cast at the ending of 7th grade year and she tried bullying us but has never got into a fight with me since. We grew up and matured and finally got into what most kids get excited about...

High school. Little did I know everything was going to change my sophomore/junior year...

Thank you for reading!!! Please be respectful as this story is owned by none other than me. I appreciate your feedback and I'll update soon


	2. Chapter 2-The New Kid

Over the years we both changed drastically and now train together. Not much but it's enough to where I can have some fun. Now both of us are 16 and living in our own apartment together and everything is going good. So what could happen?

"I love you mom"

"I love you too sweetie! Focus on your studies!"

"Bye big brother!"

Gohan got his bag from the table and headed outside to nimbus. He hopped on and looked down at the yellow cloud.

"Let's go nimbus!"

As he spoke the cloud took off towards Orange Star High school which now resides in Satan City.

As time passed he watched the scenery pass by and finally spoke. "You need to drop me off in the outskirts okay nimbus?" The breeze blew through his hair and face, his eyes wide as he now comes up to the busy city. Gohan stands up on nimbus and jumps down on the desert street. Looking around and sees no one is paying attention he runs as fast as he can. Passing by a red car but barley seen the car presses on its breaks and the two people inside blink at eachother and then look back at him. Watching him run and finally disappear.

He looked at his watch and saw he was early. Excited he runs past a road but stops when he hears gunshots. Nows the time for the golden warrior to make his move... but not without a certain blue eyed hero on the watch.

The bell rings and it's time for breakfast. Students line up for food or sit at tables. 2 girls however are sitting in the far corner talking in an entergetic manner. The green haired pale one smiling and giggling while the black haired tan one just looked at her. Arms crossed and relaxed as her entergetic friend spoke about the new thing. The Golden Warrior.

"I've heard he's SO hot! And..." Mikas hands being thrown everywhere as she spoke while looking at the weekly news paper. Excited and ready for the day. Ryuko however guarded and silent just looked around as she listened to her friend. Mikas hushed words now catching her attention. "He kinda looks like a sayian don't you think?" Ryuko took the newspaper from her hands and looked at the picture on the front. His hair blonde and eyes green but yet it seemed like the news barley got a picture of him the only clear part of the picture was his hair.

"Yea your right..." said Ryuko as she concentrated on the face. "Wait are you for real?!" Exclaimed Mika as she huddled up with Ryuko and looked with her. "But I thought you were the only one?" Ryuko eyes narrowed at the paper. "Yea. I thought so too."

Mika looked at the line, barley anyone up there now. "Wanna go eat?" "Sure" they got up leaving the table. Ryuko looking back at the newspaper before trailing behind Mika to get something to eat.

The bell rang and everyone went to class. Mika and Ryuko going to history and heading to the top seats in the corner beside the window. Seats filled up quickly and soon the teacher came in.

"Goodmorning class, we have a new transfer student joining us but today is his very first day at orange star high school. Don't be shy son."

A pale boy came in with black hair and onyx eyes. White long sleeve shirt with a vest, brown slacks black shoes, and the mandatory high school badge attached to the vest. "That'd be me. So umm I'm gohan pleasure to meet you." Mika was reading her book about romance while Ryuko analyzed the boy. He matched the description of the golden fighter except with black hair and onyx eyes which made what she thought clearly obvious.

She wasn't the only halfbreed sayian anymore.

"Oh my he's hot." Her eyes shot down to Erasa

And saw her hold the empty chair open for him and invite him up. Whore, thought Ryuko as she thought about what she did to Mika. He walked up to Erasa as class started and all Ryuko did was listen in on the conversation a few seats below.

"Hey I'm Erasa and the sourpuss behind me is videl." Gohan looked at videl curiously as he sat down in the empty chair. "You know what? Videls a pretty much a celebrity. Did you know she's hercule statans daughter?"

"What! Really? Like the city Satan Mr Satan?"

"Yea! Pretty cool huh?"

"Hey is she pulling my leg videl? Cause if he is that's pretty amazing."

"Aww cmon gohan I'm telling you the truth! If it weren't for her old man none of us would be here right now. He's a hero."

Videls head snapped towards him. "You were the guy from this morning! I saw you at the bank where the police arrested the robbers this morning."

"Uh I guess" he spoke nervously

"Wow you didn't see the golden warrior anywhere did ya?" Erasa asked. Her head looking over to videl and as she did that Gohan looked at Erasa in a questionable manner. "Golden warrior?"

"Oh right you wouldn't know being the new kid. He's a new hero in town that's shown up like three times now in the past 10 days to put a bunch of baddies in their place. They say he's strong as an Ox and has spiky blonde hair which is where the name comes from." Said Erasa too busy to notice gohans reaction. Ryuko finally dropped out of the conversation and tried paying attention. That is until Erasa got up yelling. "MT POAUZU?! That's hours away?! How'd you even get here?!"

The teacher turned around from his lesson on the board and yelled back at her. "BE QUIET!!!" She quickly sat down with her head in a book.

So he lives at Mt. Poauzu huh? Interesting... School gets out at 3:00pm so how does he get home on time? Thought Ryuko as she started gathering up evidence in her head. Anazlying his posture and watched his actions towards the others.

He's book smart that's for sure. Description matches as does the hairstyle. His posture is one of a fighter and also telling from his personality he's awkward and nervous. Perfect match. Ryuko smirked as she thought about her approach.

"So you've been listening in too?" Whispered Mika as she leaned towards her friend. Ryuko rolled her eyes and whispered back. "Witch"

"Well of course I am. How else would we get out of trouble?" Laughed mika as she kept looking forward. "We are doing recon today. Find out everything you can about Son Gohan. We need to know where he's from and if there's more of us."

"Yes mam"

Soon the bell rang and everyone headed to their next class of the day. Gohan doesn't know what he got himself into.


	3. Chapter 3- The rivalry?

It was 2nd period and it was now time for sports, more specifically, baseball. Everyone had went to change in the locker rooms and was now in the field. Mika wearing blue caprices and a white shirt while Ryuko donned black shorts and a purple tank top. "We will be choosing teams, today videl and sharpener are captains." One by one teams were made and the last ones left were Mika and Ryuko. "Id rather have Mika." Said Videl as she sneered at Ryuko. A glare was returned as Sharpener huffed, '"Fine" Everyone went to their team captains. Mika standing in the left outfield awkwardly as she watched them be placed. Gohan looked at Videl and Erasa. Asking, "Who is that?" Erasa looked at him and to where he was pointing. Her face turned blue and looked away. Videl noticing Erasa's reaction and answered for her. "That's Mika Ora. Basically the Vice president of the freak shows. 2 years ago she was the reason Erasa got assaulted." "Assaulted?! Why?" "She lied saying Erasa did something she didn't and her 'friend' just came up and hit her. She doesn't even get into trouble anymore she does so much."

Watching Videls Face darken as she walked off, Gohan wondered why she was so upset. As soon as Erasa noticed she was out of hearing range she spoke, "Shes talking about Ryuko." He looked over at Erasa and asked, "Who?" "RYUKO UP TO HOME BASE!" Both Erasa and Gohan turned at the teachers voice. "That's her..." Gohan looked until he saw a girl walking up to home base with a bat in her hand. She was tan, had short black spiky hair. Her eyes though were her most noticeable trait, they were a crystal bright blue. Her frame small but her curves kinda...thick but in no way fat wise. Her face straight with no emotion as she walked towards her spot. Everyone around him started inching closer to her. "Whys everyone getting closer to her?"

"Captains order. Plus the bitch can hit, hard." Said Erasa as she jogged to her spot. Gohan stood in his spot and watched where she stood. Bat ready with her hair in her face and eyes set on videl. Videl glared at her and threw her arm back. She let the ball go and within seconds it made impact. As the ball flew, her bat dropped and Ryuko ran to first base. Then second and almost to third. "Someone stop her!" Yelled videl as she chased after Ryuko. A nerdy guy in the outfield threw it to videl, she caught it and was so close the ball was a few centimeters away from her back but as Ryuko landed her foot on third base videl tripped on a rock and fell. The ball now out of her hand and with Ryuko jumping over her to bring her team a home run, videl picked up the ball and threw it to one of the players at the home base but by the time it landed in her teammates hand Ryuko was already at home base.

Her teammates happy for the win, sharpener laughing at videl now and after a few other teammates he finally stepped up to the plate. Videl already back up, cleaned and pissed off, sharpener now ready for the ball. Videl pitches and sharpener hits the ball, about to drop the bat until everyone gasps at the new kid... who is 20 ft up in the air and right now its either eyes are popping or jaws are dropping. Gohan threw it to third base towards one of his teammates and the force of the ball was so great that it pushed him on his back; the ball still rolling and glove still smoking. Gohan so excited, landed and jogged towards his teammates but stopped when he noticed their faces at his actions. Now embarrassed as the teams switched and he hid underneath his hat, a deep blush could be seen. After sharpener hit Gohan in the temple with a baseball and the odd teen still standing. Videl, Mika, and Ryuko were the only ones that kept watching him after the 'friendly game' of baseball, after all they weren't stupid. As the day went on and it finally became lunch, groups met up and sat together. Gohan now in line waiting for food he heard a voice call for him. "Hey New Kid!" He looked behind him to see Sharpener and Erasa. The short blonde giggling as she put her hand on Gohan's arm, "What are you doing up here by yourself? Wouldn't wanna be around the wrong crowd you know?" He looked at her confused but his only words were, "Yea sure.." They got up to the food section and finally went to sit at their table. Soon after Videl and Ron (nerdy guy) sat down, everything was good for only a few short minutes.

Soon a group of girls started as everyone looked over to see Mika in the floor, covered in lunch food and milk. Erasa started giggling while Sharpener and Ron started full out laughing. Videl just sat and watched the scene play out. "Isn't anyone gonna help her?" asked a concerned Gohan but all Erasa did was look straight at him and say, "The whore deserves it." He didn't understand why no one was doing anything, was it a joke he didn't get or something? Videls fork suddenly broke into pieces as she looked at the arrival of her rival... Ryuko. She looked over calmly at Mika as the cafeterias laughter shattered into silence at her appearance. Everyone at the edge of their seats, nervously. Ryuko walked towards the scene and the girls who once laughed at her friend backed up a few spaces except for one. The 'brave ones' name was Tya, and she wasn't very bright. Her brown hair was tightly braided and her high price outfit was on point. "Look who shows up. The freak, here to save her slut. Whats next? Gonna beat my ass?" Ryuko just side-eyed her as she helped Mika up of the floor, her friend whispering a quiet thank you as she walked passed her out of the lunch room. Ryuko watching her leave and finally turning back towards the brunette, "So whatcha gonna do now bit-" Tya's head hit the table. Ryuko having banged it against the hard surface. The injured girl fell onto the floor, tears running down her face. She got up off the floor and ran towards Ryuko to hit her in the nose but before she could her target ducked and upper-cutted her, too slow for the experienced fighter.

Tyas face turned red as she coughed and struggled to breathe for a moment before passing out. A student ran to find a teacher while Ryuko just walked out of the lunch room towards the office.

"Can't believe she actually hit her. It's been a while hasn't it?" Said sharpener talking to his table, Ron answered the question. "Yea since that fight after Erasa. Who was that guy? I think it was Zain... it was cause he had to go to the hospital. Ryuko about got kicked out remember?" Videl suddenly got up and walked out, leaving behind her food.

Gohan watched her leave and looked back at his new 'friends' "What was that about?"

Erasa looked at him, "She doesn't like talking about the freak. Loathes her at the least."

"But why? What'd she do?"

"Okay I'll tell but you better not tell videl!... In like the 6th grade her and Ryuko got into it really bad over the freaks dead mom or something and ended up breaking videls arm. She had to wear a cast until the end of 7th grade and still had to attend therapy. Mr. Satan tried to sue her but she was under the protection of children services aka the city at the time. All Ryuko got was alternative school for the rest of the year but her and videl haven't talked since. They'll look at each other but one of these days they are gonna fight again and videl will whoop her ass!"

"Dead mom? What happened to her mom?"

"She died of suicide and apparently from the reports it says that Ryuko found her so since she had no other relatives she was moved here and has been here since."

"Can we stop talking about it? Still gives me the chills." Said Ron as he shivered a little. Sharpener side-eyed Gohan as he told him, "Point is they don't get along so as long as you don't do anything to her lap dog your fine." "Her lap dog?" "Mika Ora. Green haired freak who's always behind her."

"Oh, okay."

"Let's go, I've lost my appetite." Said Erasa as she dumped her food onto the garbage. Gohan and the rest following as they headed back to their classes. Almost done for the day. As the day went on so did classes and it was time to go home. As everyone left they had one thought left. What would tommorrow bring?


End file.
